Solitel Vilhelmina Frankenberg
|-|Base= |-|True Form= Summary Solitel Vilhelmina Frankenberg of the "Hypnosis" is one of the nine remaining Purebreed Vampires. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B Name: Solitel Vilhelmina Frankenberg of the "Hypnosis" Origin: Crime Zone Age: At least hundreds of years old Gender: Female Classification: Purebreed Vampire Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Martial Artist, can turn others into vampires, Dream Manipulation (When she sleeps, she draws others around her into her dreams, where she can control things by dreaming, including her opponent's body, and any wounds inflicted upon her opponents in their dreams are reflected on their real body), Gravity Manipulation (Can alter the gravity in her dreams to change up and down), Sleep Manipulation, Body Control (Can move around her organs inside of her body), Transformation (Can transform into her monstrous true form), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (At least Mid; can regenerate from having her entire upper body obliterated, possibly High-Mid; Purebreeds can only be killed if their Dunkel Organ is destroyed, implying that they can regenerate as long as it remains) Attack Potency: At least Wall level (Casually cut her dream world in half by swinging her hand, and can easily overpower Eruka, who can casually crush the heads of lesser vampires, and is much stronger than her own Hesperides, which include massive, supernaturally powerful vampiric sharks that can shatter stone) Speed: Superhuman (Should be superior to even the fastest of her Hesperides, which include vampiric sharks) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Wall Class Durability: At least Wall level (Took being blasted into a wall by Eruka, cracking the wall, with little issue) Stamina: Superhuman. Range: Standard melee range, Extended melee range in her true form, further with Solitel's Sleep Standard Equipment: Nothing notable. Intelligence: Solitel is a calm, collected, and experienced vampire with plentiful experience in combat and manipulation. Weaknesses: Solitel can only be active outside during dusk and can be killed while sleeping if a stake is plunged into her heart, though as it is constantly changing position in her body and as she can also draw others into her dreams, this is near impossible. Having the blood of another Purebreed injected into her system will weaken her and force her back into her human form. Notable Attacks / Techniques: Solitel's Sleep: As opposed to sleeping at any other time of the day, Solitel sleeps only during combat, creating a field around her that pulls others into her dreams. She is completely capable of fighting in such a state, gaining control over what is within them, allowing her to affect the bodies of her opponents and their surroundings. Solitel can create a variety of spaces within her dream, and can control them, altering their gravity to fling her opponents around while remaining unaffected. By controlling her opponents, she can make them weaker and slower, ultimately making it difficult for them to move at all because their body doesn't properly react to their thoughts. Any damage Solitel deals to her opponents inside this dream is reflected on their real body, and so if they die in the dream, they die in real life. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Crime Zone Category:Antagonists Category:Body Control Users Category:Dream Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Gravity Users Category:Immortals Category:Leaders Category:Manga Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Monsters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Sadists Category:Sleep Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Vampires Category:Villains Category:Tier 9